


My Cool Guy

by Marorin5



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And Karma's a girl, Chocolate, Fem!Karma, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, I don't know how this even happened, Karma is a good friend, Self-Esteem Issues, Valentine's Day, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: Nagisa is the coolest guy Karma has ever met. It's a shame that Nagisa himself doesn't seem to think this way. Fem!Karma Valentine's Day fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, um... Okay, I don't even know anymore. For some reason this idea came to my head in the middle of the night and then I found myself writing it. I don't even know why I went for a fem!Karma story. I guess it's to change stuff a bit, since usually fem!Nagisa is more popular, which I assume it's because 1) the guy looks a lot like a girl—seriously, I'm sure the only reason I even realized he was a boy was because he wore the boy school uniform (pants) and used the pronoun "boku"—and 2) he was actually supposed to be a girl originally, which would've been awesome and damn the editor who managed to change the author's mind. 
> 
> IT WOULD'VE BEEN SO AWESOME TO HAVE A FEMALE PROTAGONIST. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO CHANGE IT? 
> 
> *ehem* Anyway. XD So this story is about fem!Karma giving Nagisa chocolates for Valentine's Day and then reflecting about Nagisa. Pairings don't really matter here, but I guess I've kind of given both Nagisa x Karma and Nagisa x Kaede a chance for the future, depending on how you guys want to take it. And I'm sorry that the title is shitty. I sucks with titles. 
> 
> (I can't believe this will be my first contribution to this fandom smh XD)
> 
> Fun fact #1: I named this "that fem!karma valentine's day story no-one asked for" in my docs. Because that is what this story is in a nutshell. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoy this fem!Karma story no-one asked for! :)

"E-Eh?! They're for me?"

Karma almost laughed at the surprise on her friend's face as she presented the chocolate she'd bought for him. Really, Nagisa was so cute. She was truly convinced he was cuter than most girls, especially when he had those wide, blue eyes blinking at her as his mind tried to process what was happening. "Well, of course. Who else would I give chocolates to in Valentine's Day?"

"I—I don't know." Nagisa paused, and started to think to what boys Karma might give chocolates to. "Despite how you constantly tease each other, I know you're pretty close friends with Terasaka-kun. And Sugino is your friend, too. I know you think Isogai-kun is a really kind person, and I can see yourself giving Asano-kun some chocolates because he's a worthy academic rival or whatever."

Karma had to resist the urge to laugh out loud when Nagisa mentioned Terasaka. She and Terasaka were friends, but she would not lose a single chance to pull a prank on him. She grinned, remembering the chocolate she'd asked Manami to make. She was waiting for the perfect moment to give Terasaka that chocolate. She and Manami were great partners in crime, indeed. It was one of the many, many reasons Manami was her best (girl) friend. She guessed Sugino and Isogai weren't bad choices to give chocolate out of formality to, but she let out a laugh when she heard Asano's name.

"Why would I give Asano-kun any chocolates? We're not even close!"

"Because, as I said, you consider him a worthy academic rival and don't you deny it."

"I won't," Karma shrugged. "But I don't know why you think I'd chose Terasaka, Sugino, Isogai-kun and even Asano-kun over you."

"I don't know," Nagisa shrugged. "I was just thinking on who would you give chocolates to in Valentine's Day."

"And that person is you," Karma smiled. "Listen, I know I can be a hassle to deal with. Most people are too scared of me to even try to be my friend. But you were there for me since our first year. You've put with all my craziness and you've always been there for me." Her smile widened as she presented the neatly wrapped chocolate box to her shorter friend that was sitting across the desk she was sitting on. "So consider it a thank you for being my friend for the last three years."

She genuinely meant what she said. Nagisa had been the first true friend she ever made; one of the very few people who weren't scared or perturbed by her and her somewhat sadistic personality. Quite frankly, she adored him. Nagisa was one of the nicest, well-meaning people she'd ever met. And even a guy like him had a scary, badass side. And while Karma was scared of that side for the longest time (only coming to terms with it in this Assassination Classroom they were in), she truly appreciated the friendship the blue-haired boy gave her. He was her best (guy) friend.

Nagisa smiled, receiving the chocolate the redhead gave him. "You don't have to thank me. If anything, I have to thank you. To be honest, I never thought such a cool girl like you would wanna be friends with someone like me."

"What're you talking about?" Karma frowned. She knew Nagisa had a low self-esteem, but she hated it when he saw himself being less than her. Especially when, in her eyes, he was one of the most amazing people she'd ever met. "I'm not the cool one out of the two of us, you are!"

"No, I'm not." Nagisa seemed confused, like he didn't understand why she would say that, but then he gave her a small smile. "You don't have to say that to make me feel good, Karma."

"But I'm not! I truly mean it," she insisted. "You're the coolest guy I've ever met. And I'm serious! I mean, who managed to learn a badass assassination technique, took down a crazy, psychopathic soldier _twice_ , managed to defeat me in a fight and yet still wasn't scared about it all? Don't you dare sit there are tell me you're not cool when you were the one who pulled all that off!"

Nagisa smiled bashfully. "It wasn't much, really…"

"It wasn't much?! Nagisa, it was so badass! You say it was not much, but there's no way I—or anyone else in this class for that matter—would've been able to pull that off without being scared like you did."

Nagisa honestly didn't think he was cool, even when Karma insisted he was. In his mind, Karma was so much cooler. The girl could kick ass, physically and academically. He just couldn't compete with that. "Well, you're amazing at fighting and you're the smartest student here, so let's just say we're both cool, okay?"

Karma knew that he really didn't believe he was cool, but she smiled at him anyways. "Yeah, okay. We're _both_ pretty cool."

Nagisa smiled. "I'm gonna go find Sugino now. Thank you so much for the chocolate, Karma! I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome!" Karma watched as her bluenette friend stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the classroom, resting her head on her palm. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes, a small smile adorning her face. She couldn't help but think of Nagisa and her relationship with him. Right now, she didn't have any romantic feelings. Yes, she adored him, and yes, she was protective over him, but she wasn't interested in having a relationship just yet. _If_ any feelings for Nagisa developed in the future, she would accept them, but for now…

_Nagisa has a low self-esteem, so he doesn't think much of himself. As a result, he doesn't expect people to think much of him either. He doesn't realize that he's that much cooler than what he thinks he is. No matter how much I tease him, he really is someone I respect and care about. And he truly is the coolest person I've ever met. He's got this amazing talent I don't have, and it makes him such a unique person. It's a shame he can't see it for himself, but…_

_That's okay._

Karma eyed the classroom, her gaze landing on Kaede. The green-haired girl held her chocolate box in her hands, and seemed to be a bit nervous. She knew Kaede had feelings for Nagisa. Karma would always tease her about the kiss with Nagisa, and whatever acting prowess Kaede had died when faced to her true feelings.

And even though she would tease Kaede mercilessly about it, she was actually glad that she wasn't the only person who saw just how amazing Nagisa truly was. Unfortunately, Nagisa's lack of self-esteem made him oblivious to Kaede's obvious feelings, but if they actually, somehow got together and they were happy, then Karma would be their number one supporter, and it wasn't just because she would get to tease the both of them.

_Because I'll be there, reminding him of just how cool he truly is. Even if we go our separate ways, I'll always be there for him. If he ever thinks he's not good enough, I'll give him a piece of my mind._

She stood up, walking towards Kaede and catching Rio's eye as she did. The blond girl smirked in return, seemingly thinking the same thing as her— _tease Kaede about her feelings for Nagisa_ —and then the two taller girls surrounded the smaller one, teasing her and later encouraging her to accept her feelings and give her chocolates to Nagisa.

_And maybe,_ maybe _, Nagisa will finally be able to see by himself just how much he's worth._

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am here and I'm finishing writing this thing. I… am happy enough with it, I guess, even though I'm not sure how this idea even ended up in my head in the first place or why I even decided to write it, but… *sigh* whatever. XD 
> 
> So I hope I didn't make the characters OOC (even though Karma's a girl in this so he (she?) is bound to be a little different from the manga/anime). I tried. It's 2 am and I'm in my bed writing this in my laptop wondering what's up with my brain, but I did try. XD 
> 
> Now that I think of it, it's funny that my favorite ship from this fandom, Karmanami, didn't make it into this story. But, I don't know, I figured I'd just go for the best friend route with fem!Karma and Manami. Who knows, maybe if Karma doesn't get with Nagisa in this world, she'll end up with Manami in the future. *shrugs*
> 
> Also fun fact #2: I didn't realize just how much I shipped Karma and Manami until I watch episode 10 of Koro Q and got upset that there wasn't a scene of Manami giving Karma chocolate. I actually got upset over that. XD I mean, Koro Q's hilarious and it made me laugh a few seconds later, but it doesn't change the fact that I actually got upset because there was no Karmanami in the god damn Valentine's Day episode. EVEN RIO GOT A MOMENT OF HER GIVING CHOCOLATES TO NAGISA, WHY NOT MANAMI. XD
> 
> *ehem*
> 
> Thank you for reading this (kind of pointless) one-shot no-one asked for! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
